


(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 3 - Debilitats (fortaleses)

by Patatatxan



Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Day 3: one's fear, En fi, M/M, abraçades i petons més aviat però en fi, contingut sexual no gaire explícit, inspirat per la setmana de les rarepairs, ni etiquetes, no sé posar ratings a les coses que escric, one's strength, rarepairsweek
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: Una escena perduda entre l'Omi i el Nachi.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Series: Les parelles inusuals de l'A3 -2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	(Rarepairweek a3) Dia 3 - Debilitats (fortaleses)

La velocitat, el vent, el seu somriure i la carretera que no acaba mai. Si pogués aturar el temps no creu que trobés un altre moment que desitgés conservar amb tanta força. Van massa ràpid, sempre ho fan, competeixen per qui arriba abans a llocs absurds i la carretera, gairebé buida en aquestes hores estranyes, sembla esdevenir el seu parc particular. Juguen mentre s'avancen l'un a l'altre, no es senten perquè el vent els canta a les orelles, però no els hi cal fer-ho per saber que estan rient; no se sap ben bé per què, ni com.

Estan junts i van en motos, sols en un món estrany del qual es senten amos, ni que sigui per uns segons. És suficient.

No sap ben bé a on es dirigeixen però no s'estranya quan acaben al mar. El Nachi deixa la moto primer, sembla que avui ha estat la seva victòria però no sent dolor ni ràbia, només el somriure que gairebé té enquistat al rostre i que de tan exagerat li fa venir vertigen.

Veu com el noi corre per la sorra amb unes ganes boges d'arribar a l'aigua. Fa fred i no sembla una bona idea, però el segueix de seguida, com fa sempre. Des que es coneixen sembla que les passes hagin quedat imantades a les seves, allà on va la Guineu salvatge va el seu Llop.

Encara li costa entendre com han esdevingut alguna cosa semblant a un duo, com sembla que el seu nom carregui pors i records de ferides arreu que s'escolta. No entén com aquest noi que està intentant enfonsar-lo a l'aigua de broma, que no para de riure amb aquesta melodia contagiosa, només és vist com la fera indomable que atemoreix a qui calgui.

Tanmateix, suposa que també ell és vist així, el Llop salvatge, el nom li queda gran, l'incomoda i l'enorgulleix. Mai hagués pensat que seria capaç d'alguna cosa així, encara ara no ho creu i només veient-lo a ell, al seu costat, és capaç de trobar-hi un sentit.

Hi ha cops que la trobada entre dues persones és suficient per canviar-ho tot, pensa. I sap que en fa un gra massa, que el món és massa gran i el seu regne temporal i petit, que potser és egocèntric posar-se al centre de tot; però quan com en aquests segons, i potser hauria de reconèixer que succeeix de forma més freqüent de la que es pensa, els seus ulls busquen els del Nachi, sembla estrany no pensar que les seves òrbites van alhora.

Els ulls del Nachi cerquen i fugen la seva mirada. Hi ha alguna cosa estranya en aquesta timidesa sobtada, porten massa temps junts per estranyar-se dels ulls de l'altre. L'Omi té la temptació de culpar a la lluna i la seva llum estranya que fa que en la foscor s'intueixin més que una altra cosa. Encara són a l'aigua, sentint el cos de l'altre a una distància que hauria de ser coneguda però no ho acaba de ser.

Han lluitat plegats tan sovint que les esquenes ja es coneixen, els copets a les espatlles d'ànims, el xocar les mans... Tanmateix, són a l'aigua i es toquen amb estranyesa, jugant, mirant-se a estones i fent veure que no ho fan d'altres. L'Omi, que s'ha sentit tants cops fort i invencible per estar amb ell, ara es sent fràgil i perdut en una dansa diferent a l'habitual.

No hi ha adversaris, estan sols i només poden tocar-se l'un a l'altre. Són jocs es diu, acudits fàcils que perden el sentit un cop es diuen, riures que volen tapar el que sigui que està succeint entre els dos. La por i les ganes de seguir jugant i les mirades. La mà del Nachi que llisca pel seu braç com si li semblés que és digne de ser explorat; els seus dits que pessiguen l'orella de l'altre; les pessigolles i la proximitat.

—Vols continuar? —li pregunta el noi sense mirar-lo i sembla que la referència del verb es trobi més en la mirada que no aconsegueix centrar que no pas en la pregunta.

Sembla que era necessari fer evident que estan fent alguna cosa nova, que això va a alguna banda que no s'han atrevit a dir fins al moment. No són noves aquestes ganes de tocar-se, també les han tantejat mentre lluitaven, són moviments al cap i a la fi. Moviments que busquen respondre a alguna cosa que no entenen.

L'Omi diu un “sí” que no sap ben bé que significa. Intueix que té alguna cosa a veure amb les mans del Nachi que semblen voler quedar-se al seu pit durant una estona; amb el somriure tímid mentre el mira que el fa semblar més jove i innocent; amb la calidesa que recorre tot el cos tot i que la temperatura i l'aigua de mar semblin voler contradir-lo.

S'acaben abraçant de forma matussera. No sap si ho han fet algun altre cop però sap que si ho han fet no tenia aquest sentit, aquest que encara no acaba d'entendre i que tot i que li agradaria reduir-ho a que van calents no acaba de poder-ho fer. Potser hi ha alguna cosa d'això, però hi ha poc de presses i sembla que els segons passen i s'allarguen entre freg i freg, s'estranya per això.

Es queden en braços de l'altre i l'Omi segueix pensant que això que estan fen, té poc d'impaciència i ganes d'escórrer-se, té poc de voler fer cas als genitals que semblen estar a mig gas. Li agrada trobar-se entre els seus braços, tot i que encara sembli batallar amb una part d'ell que no sap si el Nachi i ell poden fer-les aquestes coses. Què implica pels caps d'una colla de brètols disposats a donar-se quatre cops amb qualsevol que els miri malament que ara només tinguin ganes d'estar pendents del cos de l'altre? No és el que fan també quan es peguen junts contra qualsevol?

Riu una mica pel pensament i el Nachi el mira encuriosit, tot plegat té alguna cosa absurda però segueixen intentant reconèixer-se en les carícies perdudes. El Nachi el mira amb un mig somriure i sense dir-li més s'acosta als seus llavis. Si l'abraçada podia encara passar per alguna altra cosa, si les carícies mig en broma mig buscades, podien ser casualitats, ara sembla que tot plegat ha esdevingut alguna altra cosa.

L'Omi tot i que encara pensa en dubtes que no sap com expressar i en implicacions que no sap entendre, es troba somrient en boca de l'altre i intentant ignorar la part racional del cervell que li diu que farien bé de sortir de l'aigua.

Es sent fràgil i fort entre els seus braços i besant-lo, té por i esperances alhora pel que pugui passar entre ells, el grup o el que sigui que vingui després.

Mentrestant, però, vol seguir creient en el contacte i les ganes de somriure.

**Author's Note:**

> Fem veure que el meu estil aquí no és una mica, massa, cursi. Lol.  
> Visca les cursileries!  
> A part d'això, segueixo pensant que això de fer un fic al dia està entre les meves pitjors idees. En fi, no prometo res, a saber què escric demà. ALMENYS això no és angsty??? Tot i que tenint en consideració el que passa lol.....  
> EN fi, si algun dia d'aquests que em queden de la setmana faig alguna cosa amb humor m'autofelicitaré. Si aconsegueixo acabar la setmana, també. Les ships poden ser súper-randoms, també us aviso.  
> Ah, per cert si algú ha llegit alguna cosa d'aquestes (fins i tot amb traductor lol) gràcies!


End file.
